megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Girouette
, going short by Giro in the English version, is a character in Mega Man ZX. He is the owner of a shipping company named Giro Express (Girouette Express in the Japanese version), which is specialized in transporting everything, "illegal or not", as well as taking care of children who have lost their families in Maverick outbreaks, like Vent/Aile. He is also the guardian and mentor of Vent and Aile, who works with him. Unbeknownst to Vent and Aile, Girouette is also the owner of Biometal Model Z, which he regards as his partner. His age is officially stated to be between 15 and 25 in Mega Man ZX, and he is a member of Guardians. When Megamerged with Model Z, Giro can perform superhuman feats; for example, in Mega Man ZX, he was able to jump from a high ledge and onto the ground without getting injured. Model Z also allows him to dash/run at super speed. When using Model Z, Giro is equipped with the Z Saber, which he seems to be proficient with. Giro can perform many of Zero's techniques using Model Z. Appearance Giro appears as a young man with long blond hair and blue eyes and square-framed glasses with a red triangle on his forehead, confirming his status as a Reploid. He wears a long-sleeved red jacket and beige cargo pants along with red shoes. Personality Giro seems to be cool, calm and straight. He is very kind and gentle, this being demonstrated as how he took Vent/Aile under his wing and took care of them. He also tends to be strict with Vent and Aile (such as when Vent says Prairie is "only a girl" and Giro scolds him for his comment). He has a good sense of his business as Giro Express seemed very successful to the point even after he's gone, it still runs strong. He seems to be very protective, as in Aile's storyline he is a Guardian and he defends the city without a doubt. In Vent's storyline, he commends Vent for his bravery and urges him to destroy all of the Mavericks. In battle he is fierce and powerful; nevertheless, he was a pacificist, as in the ending of Mega Man ZX he leaves the world in hands of Vent/Aile and asks that they "guide this country to peace" (this further alludes his resemblance to Zero, as they both wanted peace in their respective eras). History The Incident 10 Years ago In Aile's story, it is implied that Girouette was present during the Maverick Attack in Area H 10 years ago and used Model Z to save Aile from the Mavericks. Such a thing is not implied in Vent's story of the game, nor that he was in possession of Model Z at that time. After the raid, he took Vent/Aile under his wing, becoming some sort of mentor and foster-father for him/her. ''Mega Man ZX Prairie requested Giro and Vent/Aile to deliver the Biometal Model X. During the delivery, the two took a break at a cliff, when they were attacked by Mavericks which knocked Vent/Aile off the cliff with Model X, but somehow survived. Giro then fights the Mavericks and tries to reunite with Vent/Aile, with the help of Model Z. He arrives at Area B, and destroys a Rayfly for Vent/Aile, explaining he's a part of the Guardians. In Vent's storyline, Giro found Model Z about the same time Vent found Model X, but in Aile's storyline, he mentions that he had Model Z for a while (it should be noted that, canonically, Aile's take on the amount of time he owned Model Z is true, as revealed in ''ZX Tunes). The two go to Area X, the Guardian Base, and learn that the Maverick attack is being staged by someone. Before more info can be found, however, Vent/Aile and Giro learn that Area D, which is close to a town with innocent people, is being attacked. Vent/Aile rushes off to Area D despite Giro's warnings, and Giro follows him/her. Giro takes a head start, and while rescuing a few of the Guardians, encounters Serpent, Prometheus, and Pandora. Although he tries to fight, he is overpowered by the power of Model W (Model V in the Japanese version), and Serpent uses Model W to force Girouette to fight against Vent/Aile. Serpent finishes off Giro, and collects Model Z and Model X's password. Giro's body seems to be damaged beyond repair, so he decides to give Model Z to the player, and turns into a Cyber-elf, which somewhat saves his life. Although Giro is "dead", he is still mentioned several times in the game, and in Aile's storyline Prairie hints that she loved him. He returns in Cyber-elf form after the player defeats Serpent and cheers Vent/Aile up. ''Mega Man ZX Advent Giro does not appear in ''ZX Advent, but he is mentioned by Vent/Aile, Model Z being his memento. Giro's last wish seems to be one of the reasons why Vent/Aile wants to stop the Game of Destiny. During one of the ciphers, Giro is seen with Vent and Aile. Gallery ZX_intro_giro&vent.jpg|Giro talking to Vent about Slither, Inc.. 03intro_aile.png|Giro talking to Aile about Slither, Inc.. mmzx__ventgirocutscene.png|Giro visiting Vent in Cyber-elf form. ZX_end_giro&aile.jpg|Giro visiting Aile in Cyber-elf form. GiroModelZ.png|Giro using Model Z. Giro_modelZ.jpg|Giro and Model Z. Giro_concept_art.jpg|Giro's concept art. Trivia *''Girouette'' is the French word for weather vane. *Interestingly, Girouette is voiced by Yuuto Kazama, who also voiced Zero in the ''Mega Man Zero'' series, although in a completely different way. This was probably decided to point out his connection to Model Z, yet not being some sort of reincarnation of Zero. *Girouette appears to be very similar to both Zero from the Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero series, and The Master from the ''Mega Man Legends'' series. Category:Mega Man ZX characters Category:Mega Man ZX bosses Category:Reploids Category:Male Reploids Category:Deceased